MEMS sensors can utilize different physical effects in order to carry out sensor-based measurements. One example thereof is the deflection of a membrane, for instance as a result of contact with a fluid, that is to say a liquid and/or a gas. MEMS sensors of this type can be formed on the basis of a semiconductor technology, that is to say that they can comprise semiconductor materials such as silicon and/or gallium arsenide, for example. Moreover, further materials can be arranged which enable a corresponding functionalization and/or passivation, for instance conducting materials such as metals and/or passivating materials such as silicon oxide and/or silicon nitride.
MEMS sensors that are robust vis-á-vis an environment in which they are used would be desirable.